Show and Tell
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: After informing her sister of her new relationship with Vidia, an eager and nervous Tinker Bell spends some alone time with the Fast-Flying fairy and discovers an unexpectedly open side of her. SEQUEL TO THE BENEFITS OF SISTERS


12/29/13: Started

1/17/14: Completed

2/16/14: Fixed mistakes, edited/added some lines, added additional scenes after Tink's deflowering, Silvermist and Terrence scene moved above ending mark, Tink and Vidia's reveal now has a scene of its own instead of a single ending sentence.

* * *

FAIRIES, MASTURBATION, ANAL, ANALINGUS, YURI, ORAL, DEFLOWERING

**NOTE**: This story mentions events from the second and third Tinker Bell movies; The Lost Treasure and The Great Fairy Rescue, more-so from the latter. While there is nothing very spoilery, at the very least, after reading this story, you may not be able to watch certain scenes of The Great Fairy Rescue the same way, just a heads up.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tinker Bell, Periwinkle or any other fairies that appear in this work of fiction, Disney does.

* * *

**- The Following Morning -**

**- Tinker Bell's Home -**

Waking to a new day in Pixie Hollow; snuggled up in her bed, the moment Tinker Bell's mind could form a conscious thought, a smile and giggle comes from her as she recalls the event of the previous night.

She was in a horrible mood from Vidia's harsh rejection of her in front of herself and her sister, not to mention the embarrassment of the Fast-Flying fairy catching her in the middle of a very private moment with her sister. Late that night, Vidia visits her and admits through tears and repeated apologies for her harsh words, that she felt the same about Tinker Bell that the Tinker felt about her. Tinker Bell was so happy with Vidia accepting her that she gave the Fast-Flyer her first kiss.

Now, pressing her lips together, Tinker Bell thought back to the moment her lips touched Vidia's.

'_They were so soft... and smooth. I wanna kiss her again!_' Excitedly turning to face her closed door and blinking opening her sleepy eyes, briefly lifting her right hand rub away the crumbs of sleep, Tinker Bell stares at her door fondly.

'_It's almost too good to be true... Vidia likes me the same as I like her... and we're a couple now!_'

Following a giggling of excitement, Tinker Bell removes herself from bed, standing in just her green leaf panties, lifting her arms up and extending her wings in a brief stretch.

"Nnngh... This has to be one of the best days I've had yet!" declares Tinker Bell happily as a light blush rises on her cheeks with a smile. "I never thought this would happen so soon. I'll be able to put what I've been practicing these last two weeks into action. I need to thank Queen Clarion, what happened yesterday probably would've never happened if I didn't agree to spend time with her."

Her smile fading a bit, Tinker Bell knew the next step she needed to take.

"I'm gonna have to stop the Lessons... I enjoy them so much, but now I have Vidia. It's sudden, but I hope Queen Clarion understands."

Walking to her closet and looking to her series of similar green dresses, Tinker Bell continues to think as her face reddens a bit more.

"I wonder what kind of stuff Vidia's into... she didn't seem grossed out from what she caught me doing with Peri. I wonder if she'd let me do that to her."

A sudden mental image of her extending her tongue out to Vidia's exposed anus flashes in Tinker Bell's mind, soon causing her to gasp as she felt a brief surge of arousal shoot through her, prompting her to press her thighs together before shaking her head, attempting to shake the thought from her mind.

"It's way too early in the day to be thinking things like that! I have to focus and get ready for work and finding more Lost Things. I'll have plenty of time later for, that..."

A second intimate image comes to the blonde's mind, Vidia lowering herself in front of her with a smile, before lifting her dress and extending her tongue out to her. The juncture between Tinker Bell's thighs flinch reflexively, before lowering her right hand and cupping herself.

"Come on, focus Tink."

However, the contact between her legs only seems to feed her building arousal, soon bringing a sigh of submission from the Tinker.

"Looks like I don't have a choice. I have to take care of this or I'll be useless."

Returning to her bed, sitting and spreading her legs as she lowers her right hand back between her thighs, the Tinker slowly begins rubbing herself through her panties, bringing only a quite sigh from her.

While the blonde intended to simply satisfy her body's urges quickly, it was perhaps because of the urges that a thought comes to her.

"Well, I did just wake up, it's not like I'm in a hurry..."

Deciding to make herself more comfortable, Tinker Bell relaxes back on her bed, repositioning herself with the back of her head on her pillow again and spreading her legs, as wide as they would comfortably go as she strokes the warm, soft mounds of her labia through her panties again. Seconds pass before the blonde lifts her free hand up to her left breast, squeezing it and lightly pinching her stiffening nipple with quite moan from her.

Minutes pass as the Tinker's actions continues, unchanging as she works herself up through small moans and quite breaths. Her panties, now coated with her flowing juices, slide pleasurably against her. With the additional lubrication, the blonde soon focus' on the exposed nub of her clit as she moves her panties over it with a side-to-side motion, bringing out a small groan from her as she felt the repeated jolts of pleasure with each stroke of the highly sensitive nub.

Not quite a minute passes and the blonde lowers her left hand from her chest, to the bed as the pace of her right hand quickens, bringing a little louder moan from her. Only a few moments into this though, Tinker Bell feels the twinge between her legs, warning of her approach to her moment of no return. With a groan, the blonde pulls her right hand away, closing her legs as she leans to her right, trembling a little from her interrupted pleasure.

She didn't let herself go without for long though as she lifts her left hand to her face and sticking her middle and ring fingers into her mouth; making sure they were well coated before pulling them out, lowering her hand down and under the back of her panties, between the cheeks of her butt and briefly teasing her anus, with a smile at the mildly ticklish sensation. The tease didn't last long though, her panties weren't the only thing her juices had covered and made slick, coupled with her lubed up fingers, the Tinker circles the brown ring with her middle finger only a few times, before a reflexive coo leaves her as she slowly and gently pushes her middle and ring fingers through the tight, but welcoming ring of muscles.

Once the entirety of her two fingers reach into the warm tunnel, a quite breathe leaves the blonde as she pulls her fingers out, nearly completely, before returning them in just as slowly and gently as before, soon repeating the action. It didn't take long for the sensations and pleasure she felt slowly thrusting her fingers into her anus to reach the tingling lips of her labia, as more of her juices flows from her.

Quiet breaths and low moans leave her as she began to quicken the trusts, wet squelches reach her blushing ears as she brought herself closer and closer to her moment, all the while, being no louder than a whisper.

Feeling that twinge once again, with no intention to stop this time, Tinker Bell quickens her thrusts again, bringing a low groan from her as she quickly feels herself pass that point of no return, well on her way to her moment as the image of the Fast-Flying fairy comes to her mind.

"V-Vidia..."

Just seconds after, the Tinker groans as she felt her moment arrive, her anal ring tightening around her still thrusting fingers as her center throbs with pleasure, feeling the warmth of fresh emissions leaving her with each throb as her body shudders and shakes.

Seconds into her bliss, her continuing fingers brings a lengthy, but quite moan from her as she began thrusting her fingers quickly, attempting and succeeding in prolonging her moment, as well as briefly intensifying it. The Tinker's thrusting fingers could only do so much though as her pleasure began to wane shortly after, with it, so did the pace of her fingers, moaning as she relaxed into the afterglow of her climax. Her fingers slow to a gentle in and out, the blonde's anal ring temporarily lax from the previous stimulus. Soon, the fingers come to a stop, though remain where are as Tinker Bell relaxes with a smile.

"Ok... that's settled... now I need to clean myself up..."

The Tinker's actions betrays her statement though as her right hand moves under the front of her panties, cupping her messy lower lips and stroking herself as she began to slowly trust her fingers into her butt again with a moan.

"One more, then I'll get ready..."

Ten minutes and three orgasms later, a sweaty and messy Tinker Bell forces herself out of her now soiled bed, discarding her soaked panties and wiping her arousal emissions from herself before retrieving a clean pair of panties and one of her many green dresses. The Tinker takes slightly longer than usual to dress herself, making sure her hair was just right and her dress fitting her as usual, in the event that she unexpectedly encountered Vidia, before leaving her home.

Aside from her cheerfulness attracting Clank and Bobble's attention, asking her what happened to bring about her increased happiness, the blonde simply said it was a secret, but added that she'd tell them in the future.

* * *

**- A little pass noon -**

**- Pixie Dust Tree -**

Finished with work and the sun bright in the sky, Tinker Bell traded looking for Lost Things, in favor of locating Vidia as she flies from the Pixie Dust tree, previously intending to speak with Queen Clarion, but the Queen wasn't home.

Flying pass a few branches however, Tinker Bell sees through the foliage, a large collection of Pixie Dust moving through the air a few branches to her left. Only one fairy could move in a large ball of pixie dust, which brings a smile to Tinker Bell's face and quickly heading towards the gathering of dust.

"Queen Clarion! I need to speak with you!" declares Tinker Bell with a big smile.

The collection of dust stops and Queen Clarion appears from it with a smile as Tinker Bell stops in front of her. The Queen no longer wears her usual attire, but a golden strapless dress very similar to Tinker Bell's, while the dress reaches mid-thigh, the rear of the dress extends near her feet, revealing her bare legs.

"Hello Tinker Bell." greets Clarion warmly.

"Hi." A light blush coming to her cheeks, Tinker Bell adds, "Are you busy?"

"No, not at the moment." replies Clarion, her smile growing a little. "You seem a bit happier than usual, something good happen?"

"Something wonderful!" answers Tinker Bell happily, soon taking a brief look around, seeing that no one else was in the immediate area, before moving a little closer to Clarion and adding, "Vidia and I are a couple now!" bringing a small gasp from the Queen.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" praises Clarion.

"And I have you to thank for it!" states Tinker Bell, before delightfully surprising Clarion a little as she hugs her briefly, before continuing... "If it wasn't for our, uh, Lessons..." very briefly looking away with brighter blush and smile. "I would still be dreaming about Peri... and Vidia, but yesterday I decided to talk to Peri about my desire, which eventually lead to Vidia admitting that she felt the same about me that I do about her."

"I'm very happy for you Tinker Bell."

"Thanks, but, there's something else I need to tell you." comments Tinker Bell, now looking a little nervous.

Clarion though continues to smile and comments...

"You want to end our arrangement, right?"

"Y-Yeah, it's just, now that-" starts Tinker Bell, before Clarion lifts her right hand, signaling the Tinker to stop, before she speaks...

"You don't have to explain yourself, I understand."

"Really?"

"Yes, I have no place in your relationship. I do have a final question for you though, did you enjoy our time together?" replies Clarion, smiling with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Oh yes, I loved it! You've shown me so much in such a short time. I'll always be grateful for that. I have a question though too, what was the next Lesson going to be?"

"Heh, I've never told you in advance before and I'm not going to start now. Besides, telling you now would only tease you with something that won't happen."

"Aww."

"You now have Vidia to teach you and perhaps, maybe you could teach her a few things."

"Yeah... you're right." comments Tinker Bell with a smile. "By the way, I like the dress you're wearing."

"Really?" questions Clarion, turning around once. "I must thank you again Tinker Bell, ever since I started trying new options, I've been getting a lot of positive comments. Milori even has a few favorites."

"That's great! I'm happy I as able to help you in some way, even if it's something small."

* * *

Shortly after her chat with the Queen, flying over a flowery field, Tinker Bell is delighted as she sees Vidia collecting pollen from flowers, before flying to a pathway where a group of pots were neatly placed beside each other.

Tinker Bell was about to hurry down and greet her new girlfriend, but a sudden memory flashed in her mind from the mirroring action the Fast-Flyer was doing, unaware of the Tinker's presence. Tinker Bell waits until Vidia fills the pots, before calling her name as she flies down to Vidia's right, who smiles at her.

"Hey Tink."

"Hey..." a light blush rising on her cheeks, "Are you almost done here?"

"Yeah, got one more set to do and I'll be done with this particular job and on to the next." answers Vidia, then proudly adding, "But I'm ahead of schedule though, as usual, so I can take a break and spend a little time with my girlfriend."

Tinker Bell's cheeks redden considerably from Vidia's remark, briefly lowering her gaze.

"Hehehe... it's weird hearing you call me that."

"Heh, well you better get used to it, you're my girlfriend and I'm yours." with a little color coming to her cheeks, Vidia places her left hand to her hip and continues, "I do have a comment to make though."

"What?"

"I don't think it was very nice of you to give me your first kiss without me knowing, it's been bugging me, I want a redo."

"R-Really!?" asks Tinker Bell with surprise. She wanted to kiss Vidia again, but didn't think she'd get the chance so soon.

"Yeah, heh, why so shocked? It's a normal thing couples do."

"I-I just wasn't expecting it, you w-wanna do it right here, in the open?"

"Well not completely open..." answers Vidia as she reaches her left hand out and taking Tinker Bell's right, leading her into the grass.

Once hidden, Vidia places a hand to Tinker Bell's cheek, both fairies blushing and smiling, with the blonde's heart racing in excitement as she sees Vidia lean towards her. Closing her eyes and puckering her lips to meet Vidia's, the contact brings a surge of excitement rushing through the Tinker, soon lifting both of her hands to Vidia's cheeks as her wings flutter.

'_They're as soft as last night!_' thinks Tinker Bell with delight.

The two fairy's give a small moan, though hearing the moan from Vidia, Tinker Bell opens her left eye, seeing Vidia had closed hers as well. Barely a second passes after Tinker Bell closes her eye before both open with shock as she felt Vidia angle her head a bit before the purple-haired fairy's tongue part her lips and reach into her mouth, licking once at her own tongue before Tinker Bell abruptly ends the kiss as she backs away a step, placing her right hand over her mouth.

"W-What are you doing!?" gasps Tinker Bell.

"Heh, what do you mean, '_what am I doing_'?" asks Vidia with a smile. "I'm kissing you."

"But you had your tongue in my mouth." comments Tinker Bell, lowering hand from her mouth.

Tinker Bell sees Vidia give her an odd look, before grinning and giggling.

"Oh wow, you don't know what a tongue kiss is!?" giggles Vidia, before placing her right hand to Tinker Bell's left shoulder. "It's only the most basic act of affection couples do sweetie."

"Well excuse me for not knowing..." comments Tinker Bell, with a slightly annoyed frown as she crosses her arms over her chest. "I've never kissed anyone before you. Heck, two weeks ago, I didn't know how good it felt to stick things in my butt!" However, the ending comment brings her face to a bright blush. "N-n-no! I didn't mean to say that!"

"Hehe, it's ok Tink. Peri was able to open you up, in more ways than one. I'm looking forward to see what you've been practicing with her for the pass two weeks."

"Huh? That was the only time I've done something like that with Peri." comments Tinker Bell, bringing a brief look of surprise from Vidia, though the Fast-Flyer quickly grins.

"Oh... reeeeally? So the pass two weeks you've been learning naughty things from someone else, all for me?"

The Tinker gasps and slaps her hands over her mouth as her blushing face brightens.

"Who is it Tink? Whose been filling that innocent mind of yours with naughty things like sticking stuff up your butt and tongue diving into your sister's?"

"I-I can't say, I promised them I wouldn't."

"That's not good Tink. We're a couple now, you can't keep secrets from me." comments Vidia, smiling as she steps towards the Tinker and taking her hand and pulls them down from her mouth, though holds on to her hands.

"I'm sorry, I promised..." replies Tinker Bell, averting her eyes.

"Promised huh?" releasing the blonde's hands, and placing her left to her hip and her right to her chin, Vidia thinks out loud... "Two weeks... so someones been teaching you for two weeks... What happened two weeks ago..."

With the few brief moments Vidia thought to herself, Tinker Bell was raking her brain trying to come up with some excuse, but she didn't have the time before Vidia gasps...

"I don't believe it! But it makes sense! The Queen!?"

"W-What!? N-n-no!" stutters out Tinker Bell. "W-Why would the Queen do something like that with me!? S-She has Lord Milori!"

"Heh, two weeks ago, you wondered if the Queen had legs, you said you'd try my idea and look under her dress- Did you?" comments Vidia, leaning towards Tinker Bell with a grin.

"N-No! O-Of course not! I wouldn't do something like that to the Queen!"

"Heh, well, whether you did or didn't, that very next day, everyone was talking about the change in Queen Clarion's dress, she was actually showing her legs. Coincidence? I think not! Plus, I noticed at least twice, Viola leading you towards the Pixie Dust Tree. You're the Queen's newest plaything aren't you!?"

While Tinker Bell is embarrassed by Vidia's accuracy, her ending comment brings a gasp from her.

"Heh, that's right Tink, it's not a secret. It's more of an unspoken fact that she invites fairies to her place for very 'Un-queenly' acts. Viola herself is much more than her assistant, heh, I'm sure her mouth isn't the only place that horn of her's goes. Though ever since the freeze with the Queen revealing her relationship with Lord Milori, there hasn't been any talk of her nightly invites. I guess that's to be expected though, she can go to Lord Milori now. What I'm shocked by though is why the Queen would choose you."

"Geez, well thanks." comments Tinker Bell with a frown, bringing a blush to Vidia cheeks and a nervous chuckle.

"Heh, sorry about that last comment, habits are hard to break."

"Anyway, I'm not involved with Queen Clarion anymore, now that we're together, I told her I wanted to end our arrangement."

"Arrangement? Wow... well I have a question I've been wondering about though and now that I have a girlfriend whose been with the Queen, I'd like to know, is she a screamer?"

"I'm not answering that!" gasps Tinker Bell,

"Oh come on, the Queen rarely ever raises her voice, even when she's angry. She must save it for when she's in her bed, right?"

Vidia's persistence brings a smile to the Tinker though. "Wait, why would you have to ask that? Surely a Fast-Flyer such as you would draw the Queen's attention."

"Uh, well..." starts Vidia, blushing nervously.

"Queen Clarion's never chosen you, has she?" asks Tinker Bell with a grin.

"So what if she hasn't, it's not that big of a deal. I just wondered if she's a screamer."

"Heh, are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I will eventually."

"Heh, not until we visit your sister though, right?" questions Vidia with a smirk as she walks pass Tinker Bell and back onto the pathway.

"Right." answers Tinker Bell, following Vidia.

"Well..." starts Vidia, standing in front of the pots and using her control of the wind, lifts them in the air. "Give me an hour and I'll be done for the day and we can visit Peri."

"Great, the sooner we can explain this to her, the better."

"And the sooner we can do more than kiss." comments Vidia with a smirk, bringing a smile and renewed blush to Tinker Bell's cheeks.

* * *

**- A little over an hour later -**

While intending to visit Peri with just each other, Tinker Bell and Vidia cross paths with Fawn, who after learning the two were heading to the Winter Woods, invites herself along, wanting to play with the animals.

The three were currently flying to the border, dressed warmly for the cold, Tinker Bell between the two, Vidia to her left and Fawn to her right.

"It's a little odd that you two are going to the Winter Woods together." comments Fawn.

A very brief wave of nervousness runs through Tinker Bell, before replying...

"Well we just have something to talk to Peri about."

"Oh, do you mind if I ask what about?"

Tinker Bell was about to answer, but Vidia beats her to it...

"Yes, we do, it's between us and Peri."

"Fine." comments Fawn with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

The three soon reaches the border and after getting their wings frosted, fly deeper into the Winter Woods, with Fawn parting from them shortly after.

* * *

**- Winter Woods -**

"Now we just have to find Peri..." comments Tinker Bell.

"Heh, you two wouldn't happen to be able to talk to each other in your mind would you? That would make it a lot easier."

"I'm pretty sure we can't." answers Tinker Bell with a smirk.

"Have you tried? That sounds more believable than that swapping event yesterday."

"Oh, that's right, I didn't tell you..." starts Tinker Bell.

"Tell me what?"

"I figured out our swapping."

"Really?" asks Vidia, stopping as Tinker Bell continues flying a short distance ahead before returning in front of her.

"Yeah, it turns out, if we desire it strong enough, we can appear right next to the other. We found out that there's a minimum distance we have to be away from each other for it to work. I don't know if there's a maximum distance though."

"Wow, so why did you two swap places then, did you figure that out?"

"Uh, yeah..." answers Tinker Bell, with a smile and blush rising on her cheeks.

"Well? Are you gonna tell me?"

"It's... embarrassing."

"Ohhh, then I really want to know now! Come on, out with it!" states Vidia cheerfully.

"Ok, well, we were both thinking and wanting similar things at the same time."

"What kind of things?" asks Vidia with a grin and she moves a little closer to Tinker Bell.

"Hehe... well, I won't say what Peri's was thinking, but for me... for a while now, I've had dreams about Peri that I've wanted to act out."

"Ohhhh... your own sister? Naughty..."

"A-Anyway..." resumes Tinker Bell, backing away from Vidia a bit with an embarrassed smile. "I decided to confront Peri about it, I wanted to put an end to it, the dreams were getting more and more, vivid... whether she said yes or no, I'd be able to put it behind me."

"Heh, instead, you put yourself behind Peri's." teases Vidia, bringing a groan from the blonde. "Seriously though, where did you learn to lick another person's butt? It's definitely not something the Queen would teach you."

"Are you disgusted by it?" asks Tinker Bell, her frown fading for a look of worry.

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that. Everyone has at least one weird thing they're into, in my opinion anyway. I'm just surprised that licking that particular place is yours, by the way, did you brush your teeth this morning?"

"O-Of course I did!" declares Tinker Bell, her face turning a bright shade of red from what Vidia was implying, though Tinker Bell soon groans, turning around and continuing ahead, commenting, "Let's just find Peri."

* * *

**- Frost Forest -**

The two decide to head to the Frost Forest, figuring Periwinkle was likely to be there at the current time.

Arriving, the two run into Gliss and Spike, literally for Tinker Bell and Gliss. A snowball whizzes pass the Tinker's face, hearing the energetic Frost Fairies voice declare, "_Missed me_!"

Tinker Bell turns to face the direction the snowball came from at the same time Spike is heard declaring...

"_Watch out!_"

Tinker Bell has just enough time to see a giggling Gliss speeding towards her, who looks ahead from Spike's warning and also has just enough time to gasp before crashing into the Tinker and the two fall from the sky to the soft snow.

Dazed, but unhurt, Tinker Bell finds herself atop Gliss, lifting her head from the Frost Fairy's chest, Tinker Bell sits up over Gliss' legs, who opens her eyes and looks to Tinker Bell with a smile.

"Hehe, sorry about that."

"That's ok." comments Tinker Bell, before removing herself from her friend and getting to her feet and helping Gliss to hers, as Vidia and Spike land next to them.

"Are you two alright?" asks Vidia.

"Yeah." answers Tinker Bell with a smile, brushing some snow from herself. "Nothing's broken."

"All fine here!" adds Gliss cheerfully.

"Well that's good." comments Spike. "So, Tinker Bell and Vidia, what are you here for?"

"Oh!" gasps Gliss, hopping up and down excitedly, before grabbing Vidia by the shoulders. "Wanna join our snowball fight?"

"Heh, I think I'll pass."

"Actually..." starts Tinker Bell. "We were looking for Peri, do you know where she is?"

"You just missed her." comments Spike. "I'm surprised you didn't run into her on your way here. She had a tear in her dress so she went home to fix it."

"Oh, ok." replies Tinker Bell.

* * *

**- Periwinkle's Home -**

Her wings glowing as she nears her sisters home, Tinker Bell knocks on the door a couple of times, before announcing herself...

"Hey Peri, it's your sister, I have a surprise for you."

"_Oh, ok, just a sec._" answers Periwinkle from inside.

After a few moments, the door opens, with Periwinkle fully dressed and greeting her sister with a smile.

"Hi Tink- What's SHE doing here!?" greets Periwinkle, before gasping as her smile fades at the sight of Vidia and frowns at the purple-haired fairy.

"It's the surprise." answers Tinker Bell. "We're a couple now!"

While Vidia blushed at the announcement, Periwinkle's response was not what Tinker Bell expected.

"What!?" she gasps, clearly shocked and angry, though Tinker Bell quickly attempts to calm her sister.

"I know it's a shock after what happened yesterday-"

"She rejected you in the worse way possible!" declares Periwinkle. "How can you two be together after that!?"

"We'll explain, can we come in?"

Periwinkle eyes Vidia disapprovingly for a moment, before moving aside, allowing them in, as she stares daggers into Vidia and folding her arms over her chest.

"You see..." starts Tinker Bell, before Vidia, standing to her left, places a hand to the blonde's shoulder and interrupts.

"Wait, let me. Periwinkle, as Tink's sister, you have every right to feel the way you do towards me after yesterday."

"Do you realize how much you hurt Tink from that horrible comment!?" declares Peri. "She was crushed, she kept crying and crying! She loves you and you said such a horrible, horrible thing!"

"I didn't mean it." answers Vidia, looking hurt from the comment, briefly looking to Tinker Bell, whose gaze is lowered with her cheeks a bright red. "I know what I said was horrible, but I was shocked and responded by reflex."

"THAT was your reflexive response!?" gasps Periwinkle. "That's even worse!"

"I feel the same about Tink that she does about me!" declares Vidia, now her face was a bright red.

"What?" questions Periwinkle, looking both, surprised and confused as she lowers her hands.

"I kept it to myself, I never thought Tink would share the same feelings for me. I know I'm not very easy to get along with. With my habit of picking on others and taking delight in the misfortune of others, particularly Tink, I never thought she'd think of me like that. But, I partly picked on Tink because I liked her."

While Tinker Bell smiles from Vidia's ending comment, Periwinkle looks only a bit less angry, so Vidia continues...

"I felt horrible for what I said, so last night, I went to Tink's place. I admitted my feelings for her and kept saying I'm sorry."

At this, Tinker Bell adds, with a grin...

"You should've seen her, Vidia was crying her eyes out."

"N-No I wasn't." comments Vidia.

"I still find this a bit... unbelievable..." comments Periwinkle, before looking to her sister and adding, "So Vidia comes to your place late at night begging for forgiveness and you just accept?"

Vidia though mutters to herself, "I don't think I was begging..." a small gasp leaves her as Tinker Bell jabs her in the side.

"Well..." starts Tinker Bell. "It's not like I immediately forgave her, I still haven't, this meeting is part of Vidia's apology. She said she'd do anything."

Vidia groans and comments, "Did you really have to mention that part?"

"So..." starts Periwinkle. "Part of Vidia's apology is revealing your relationship to your friends?"

"No!" quickly answers Vidia, with her face reddening with a nervous smile. "I-I mean, that'll happen with time, but for now, Tink wanted me to explain myself to you."

"Oh... wait, you're not gonna tell the others today?"

"I just want our relationship to stay quite for now, I don't want it to be a big deal." comments Vidia.

Periwinkle's frown returns from Vidia's remark.

"What are you talking about!? It IS a big deal! Why WOULDN"T you want others knowing you're together!?" states Periwinkle, though seeing the Fast-Flyer, avert her eyes, Periwinkle gasps. "Are you embarrassed about being with Tink?"

"No! Of course not!" quickly answers Vidia, though looking away nervously as she continues, "Well, maybe a little..." with Periwinkle gasping at the addition, Vidia further adds to her comment, "But let me explain! I've built up this image-"

"I can't believe you!" snaps Periwinkle. "What others think of you is more important than Tink!?"

"N-No, it's not like that!"

"Peri..." comments Tinker Bell, stepping forward and placing a hand to her sister's shoulder. "Calm down."

"No!" declares Periwinkle, shrugging off Tinker Bell's hand. "Vidia just admitted to being embarrassed to be seen with you as a couple! How are you OK with that!?"

"Because I partly agree with Vidia."

"W-What!?"

"This is so sudden for the both of us, if we just went and told everybody, it probably would turn into a bigger deal than we'd like. So, taking it slow wouldn't hurt, it'll give us time to get comfortable with each other."

A moment after Tinker Bell's comment, Periwinkle closes her eyes, takes a slow breath and sighs with a slump of her shoulders.

"You're right." replies Periwinkle. "Sorry for losing it, after the event yesterday and what happen late last night between you two, you probably do want some time to yourself for it all to soak in." she adds, before looking to Vidia. "I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you."

"That's alright." replies Vidia with a smile. "You're just concerned for your sister. If I had a sister, I'd want her to care about me like you do for Tink."

"Hehe..." chuckles Tinker Bell. "One of you is enough."

"Of course, any sister of mine would have to be at least as great as I am." adds Vidia happily. "With a talent to match."

The comment brings a little chuckle from Tinker Bell and Periwinkle, before the Frost Fairy asks...

"Hey Vidia, if you don't mind me asking, when did you first develop feelings for Tink? Yesterday, she told me..." Looking to her sister though, Peri gasps and states. "Oh, I'm sure Tink would rather say."

"No, no, you can tell her what I said if you want." replies Tinker Bell, blushing brightly, before Vidia comments with her hands to her hips and a smirk...

"I don't think so, you should tell me something like that yourself."

"Fine..." answers Tinker Bell with a sigh. "...as long as you agree to do the same."

"Ok."

"Well, it started shortly after the Autumn Revelry, we began spending more time together. I realized while you are a little hard to get along with sometimes, you're actually a nice person deep down."

Vidia cheeks redden at this comment, briefly averting her eyes, muttering, "I'm not that nice of a person."

"Heh, you are, even if you deny it, you just have your own way of showing it. Anyway, it was my first summer visit to the Mainland that my feelings for you strengthened to what they eventually became now."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah..." answers Tinker Bell, blushing brightly as she looks away with a large smile on her face. "It was the event with Lizzie's dad, when you risked your life to save me. The thought of what would happen to you and never seeing you again, I just couldn't accept it."

"Oh... well..." comments Vidia, chuckling nervously. "A-Anyone would've done the same. I'm not so evil as to just watch a fellow fairy get captured by humans, I'm gonna help in some way."

"Maybe, but it was you who risked your life."

Vidia gives an embarrassed chuckle, before turning and walking to Periwinkle's bed and sitting, with a sigh. The sisters walk in front of her and the Frost Fairy asks...

"So what about you Vidia?"

"Well..." starts Vidia, looking down to the floor. "It was after the Autumn Revelry... In all the years, no one thought to break up the Moonstone..."

The comment brings a nervous giggle from the Tinker.

"The Moonstone?" questions Periwinkle. "Oh, I read about that! When the light of the moon hits it, it's creates blue pixie dust that renews the Pixie Dust Tree."

"Yeah, and Tink's scepter, with all the pieces of the Moonstone, created the most blue pixie dust ever. It was that event that made me realize how great a Tinker she is. Unless I have to, I prefer to associate myself with the best of the best and Tink's certainly the best Tinker Fairy I've met."

"So that's why we started hanging out together more after the Revelry." comments Tinker Bell, with a little frown and her hands to her hips.

"At the start, yeah, but over time, I came to find out how nice of a person you are. But you're not exactly easy to get along with either; you have a pretty short fuse..." Looking to Periwinkle, Vidia comments with a smile. "And watch out if you're near her when an invention of hers fails, which they usually do the first time, especially the bigger ones."

Giggling from Vidia's comment, Periwinkle sees Tinker Bell groaning with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Anyway..." starts Vidia. "I started to have a little inkling of feelings for Tink as we got to know each other more, but pushed those thoughts away, I didn't think Tink would have those sorts of feelings about me with the way I act. Plus, I still had the mindset that she was below me. But, it was her first summer visit to the Mainland that brought those feelings right back and even stronger."

"Really?" asks Tink. "Was it when you risked your life for me?"

"No, it was before that...after I accidentally trapped you in that small house Lizzie made and followed her back home, I saw all those winged creatures in those display cases." answers Vidia, sadly.

"Oh... that..." replies Tinker Bell lowly, before Peri asks...

"What do you mean on display?"

"Well..." starts Tinker Bell. "Lizzie's dad studies insects and animals and... he has this wall of various winged insects pinned to the back of display cases by their wings."

"That's horrible!" gasps Periwinkle, "Were they alive, or..."

"No, they weren't." answers Tinker Bell sadly.

"I don't know if I should be relieved by that or sad." comments Periwinkle. "They're not suffering, but, their not alive ether."

Vidia then continues...

"The thought of Tink being on display like that, it was horrifying. It was shortly after that, that I accepted my feelings for you and while I didn't come straight out to you Tink, figuring you'd just reject me, my teasing got a little more, touchy. Then, after the Freeze and you revealed your broken wing..." explains Vidia, before sighing and continuing. "It's just been an up and down ride of emotions for me."

"Awww..." comments Periwinkle.

Vidia though, is a little surprised when Tinker Bell kneels down in front of her and embraces her in a hug.

"I had no idea you felt that way about me for so long. I'm sorry for not noticing sooner."

"Heh, well, better late than never."

"Yeah."

Tinker Bell lifts her right hand to Vidia's cheeks, smiling at her before placing her lips to Vidia's, the two closing their eyes and Tinker Bell surprising Vidia a bit as she was the first to reach her tongue into Vidia's mouth.

However, as the two enjoyed the moment, Periwinkle's cheeks redden from the display she was seeing and turns away to give the two a little privacy, though the white-haired fairy stole a few glances, smiling at the two.

Tinker Bell soon ends the kiss as she pulls away, her tongue briefly extended as a small trail of their mixed saliva connect them for a few moments, before the Tinker giggles, her face a bright red from both, embarrassment and the brief surge of arousal she felt. The Tinker wanted the Fast-Flyer, in the most intimate way, however, the chill on her cheeks immediately reminds her of where she was, causing her to gasp and look back to Periwinkle.

"Oh! S-Sorry about that Peri! I shouldn't do something like that in someone else's home!"

Turning around to face her sister and Vidia, Periwinkle just smiles.

"That's ok, as long as you two don't do more than kiss, I'm fine with it, I think it's sweet."

"Well..." starts Vidia with a grin. "Since you're her sister, I could make an exception if you wanted to join us."

"Vidia!" gasps Tinker Bell, shocked by Vidia's boldness to suggest such a thing.

Periwinkle though only giggles embarrassingly and averts her eyes, while Vidia, looks to Tinker Bell with a grin.

"What? After what you two did yesterday, what's the problem? Maybe I'd like to see you two go at it, it could be what I'm into, watching."

"I-I'll pass for now." answers Periwinkle.

"Ohh, for now, huh?" questions Vidia, bringing a bright blush to Periwinkle's face.

"U-Uh, I meant I'll just pass!"

"Sure you did... by the way, how did it feel when Tink was licking your butt?"

* * *

**- About twenty minutes later -**

**- Pass the border -**

Deciding to leave Periwinkle shortly after, Tinker Bell and Vidia were just seconds pass the border before the blonde comments, embarrassed and annoyed...

"I still can't believe you would ask Peri that!"

"Oh come on, I was only teasing." comments Vidia, poking Tinker Bell in the side, making her flinch.

"Group sex with my sister? Geez, I never thought you'd be so open about this kind of stuff."

"What reason is there not to be when I'm alone with my girlfriend?"

"What if Peri actually said yes?"

"Then it would be up to you whether we'd do it. But like I said though, Periwinkle would be the exception, I'm not sharing you with anyone else."

Vidia's ending comment brings a little smile to the Tinker.

"I'm not quite sure how I should feel about that, we just became a couple and you're already suggesting something like that."

Vidia giggles before taking Tinker Bell by the hand and stopping her, commenting... "I can see how that would be a bit rude, I'm sorry."

"... I forgive you."

"Good, well then, how about you show me what you've been learning?"

"W-W-What!? N-Now? Here!?" gasps Tinker Bell, her face a bright red.

"Heh, well not here right now, meet me at my place in about thirty minutes."

"B-But it's the middle of the day!"

"That didn't stop you with Periwinkle." comments Vidia, silencing Tinker Bell. "Heh, here's a lesson from me to you Tink; It's never too early or late, as long as you're willing, are you?"

"...Y-Yea..." answers Tinker Bell shyly.

"Hehe..." flying a little ways from the Tinker, Vidia turns back and adds, "My place, thirty minutes." before flying off.

* * *

**- About fifteen minutes later -**

After returning home and changing clothes, even panties, Tinker Bell was quite nervous about the meeting with Vidia and decided to ask her only friend who had any relation to this.

After searching a few lakes and streams, Tinker Bell finds her friend Silvermist, happily skating along the water's surface of a stream, with hops and twirls.

"Hey Sil!" calls Tinker Bell, flying down to the Water Fairy and following beside her.

"Hi Tink."

"Hi, I need to ask you a personal question."

"Oh..." replies Silvermist, before making her way to the edge of the stream and hopping onto dry land. "Ok." she adds with a smile.

"Ok, well..." starts Tinker Bell, standing in front of her friend as her cheeks began to quickly redden. "This is probably a silly question too, but, have you ever, been with another fairy, privately?"

"... Oh!" gasps Silvermist with a little coloring coming to her cheeks now, looking a bit embarrassed by the unexpected question. "Uh... why do you ask?"

"Well..." Starts Tinker Bell, beginning to twiddle her fingers. "Let's just pretend I had a date with a fairy earlier, who I like and they invite me to their place for... yanno... is there anything I should or shouldn't do?"

With this comment, Silvermist's face lights up with excitement as her wings flutter.

"He finally did it!? Terrance asked you out and you two went on a date!?"

"W-W-What!? N-N-No! T-This is pretend! A what if scenario! Completely fake!" declares Tinker Bell as her face turns a bright red.

"Hehehehe... Ok, Ok... I got ya..." replies Silvermist with a wink, which brings a low groan from the blonde. "Well, the most important thing above all else, is make sure you have clean undies! Or, no undies works too if you wanna be daring."

"U-Uh, I think that might send the wrong message. I wouldn't want to seem THAT eager, especially for the first time."

"Hmm, you're probably right about that, well for sure you have to take a bath and make sure you're clean and smell good; oh, wait, some people like the natural scent... does this 'pretend person' have a preference?"

"I... don't know." answers Tinker Bell, soon thinking, '_I don't have enough time to take a full bath._' before asking, "How about you tell me about your first experience?"

"Hehehe... T-That wouldn't help at all." replies Silvermist, her blush brightening. "I was a mess. The best overall advice I could give is to just take your time and have fun. Try not to worry too much about if you're doing something right, if this pretend person is more experienced and nice, they'll take the lead and teach you all kinds of things. Part of the fun is discovering all the little special spots on your partners body. Oh and make sure you tell'em to be gentle! Sparrow Men can be so impatient some times."

"U-Uh, ok, that's some good advice, thanks Sil." replies Tinker Bell, before flying away, while the Water Fairy watches her friend fly off with a big smile.

"I'm so happy for them! Oh, I should tell the others..." Silvermist lifts herself into the air, but pauses after a few seconds. "Wait, I'm sure Tink wouldn't want me telling everybody... but I want to tell SOMEONE!"

Just moments later, the Water Fairy spots a frog resting on a Lilly-pad further down the stream, and happily heads towards the amphibian.

"Hello! Do you have a moment?"

Meanwhile, Tinker Bell sighs as she fly's from her friend, the Water Fairy offered some good advice, but she was quite sure she had admitted to Sil she had an intimate date with a fairy, quite possibly Terrence.

"I don't think Sil would go spreading the news around."

While not having time for a full bath, Tinker Bell manages a brief spot washing under her arms, her labia and her butt.

* * *

**- Vidia's Home -**

Arriving at her girlfriends door step, it was easy to guess why Vidia chose her home, as the Fast-Flyer lived alone, away from others and curious eyes.

After a calming breath and giving herself a quick once-over, Tinker Bell knocks twice on the door.

"Vidia? It's me, Tink."

"_Coming..._" cheerfully answers Vidia from the other side.

Once the door opens, a shocking sight greets Tinker Bell's eyes.

"V-Vidia!?"

Standing in front of her, was a smiling, blushing Vidia, wearing only a single piece of clothing, a pair of purple leaf panties, proudly presenting her tall, slender frame to the blonde.

"Hello Tinker Bell."

"V-Vidia... w-what... why aren't you wearing anything!?" asks Tinker Bell, her face reddening at the sight of the near-naked fairy.

"Heh, we both know what's going to happen here..." answers Vidia, taking Tinker Bell by the hand and leading her into her home as she closes her door. "I'm just cutting out some of the steps."

"O-Oh..." comments Tinker Bell, taking a few steps away towards the bed. "What's gonna happen?"

"I told you, I want you to show me some of the things you've learned." answers Vidia, walking up to Tinker Bell and lifting her right hand to her cheek.

"Oh, r-right..."

However, Tinker Bell takes another few steps back, prompting Vidia's wondering gaze.

"Is something wrong, you seem more nervous than usual."

"W-Well, your lack of clothes is a shock."

"Oh, am I coming on too strong for you?"

"Just a bit."

"Oh, well it's a good thing I didn't go with my original plan of greeting you completely naked."

"Hehe, I dunno if I'd be able to handle a shock like that."

"Well then..." starts Vidia, walking pass Tinker Bell, who turns to see her sitting on her bed and patting the spot to her left. "How about we start off a bit slow, some kissing again? You seemed to like that."

"Heh... ok." replies Tinker Bell, joining Vidia on the bed and staring into her eyes.

Vidia is the first to lift her right hand to Tinker Bell's cheek, before the blonde does the same as they lean towards the other and their lips meet in the middle, before tongues are quickly added, started by Tinker Bell.

Vidia soon giggles into the kiss from Tinker Bell's eagerness with her tongue, tickling the roof of her mouth, though Vidia returned the eagerness, resulting in a heated kissing match with moans leaving them both.

Tinker Bell soon flinches and gives a muffled gasps as she feels Vidia's right hand lower from her cheek, travel down over her left breast, giving it a brief squeeze and carress, before continuing down, pass her belly and to her legs, slipping between her thighs and moving under her dress. Vidia's hand pauses briefly though from the spot between her legs and Tinker Bell quickly figured the purple-haired fairy was waiting for a sign from her to continue, which she soon gives as she parts her thighs a little.

Another flinch comes from the Tinker as she feels Vidia's fingers reach that private place and briefly teases her through her panties. The Fast—Flyer's fingers moving up and down along the soft mound, so gently and lightly, that it was a little ticklish. The tease continues long enough to prompt Tinker Bell to end the kiss, moaning softly as she shutters lightly from the small, but persistent rippling of pleasure from her center, before cooing as Vidia palms her.

"You're so hot Tink..." comments Vidia in a near whisper and smile. "How about giving it some air?"

"O-Ok..." replies Tinker Bell, before lowering her hands under her dress as Vidia pulls her hand away, allowing Tinker Bell to pull her panties down her legs, to her knees, where Vidia finishes for her and pulls the small undergarment pass her knees, letting them fall to the floor at her feet.

With her skirt bunched up further on her hips, Tinker Bell realizes how close she was to exposing herself and lowers her left hand down to the bed between her thighs, before Vidia grasps her right thigh and pulls her legs apart a little more with a chuckle, seeing a bit of the Tinker's right lip.

"Hehe, no sense hiding yourself now."

"I-It's still a bit embarrassing..." comments Tinker Bell with a little smile.

"Well then..." starts Vidia, stroking the blonde's inner thigh. "What can I do to calm you down?"

"I dunno... it's just, I've been looking forward to this for a long time... and now, it's happening."

"Oh..." comments Vidia with a smile, pulling her hand from Tinker Bell's inner thigh and resting on the top before asking... "Do you want to do this later? If you're not ready-"

"N-No! That's not what I'm trying to say. I'm just, nervous."

"Heh, two weeks with the Queen and then your sister yesterday, but your nervous with me? It's kinda sweet actually."

Vidia lifts her hand from the Tinker's thigh and playfully pokes her right breast, bringing a small gasp and giggle from her as Tinker Bell lifts her right hand to her teased breast.

"Like you were probably any better your first time." comments Tinker Bell with a smirk. "How did you lose your virginity anyway?"

"Oh, so you just assume I'm not a virgin?" asks Vidia, smiling as well.

"Heh, with the way you've been acting, it would be a shock if you were."

"Hehe... you're right Tink." answers Vidia, before placing her right hand to her chest and commenting proudly, "Of course a fairy such as I wouldn't be a virgin, BUT, no fairy or Sparrow Man is worthy enough for my virginity."

"So..." starts Tinker Bell, a little puzzled by Vidia's conflicting statement.

"I took my own virginity." states Vidia.

"Oh, heh, strangely, that doesn't surprise me with you. Did it hurt?"

"Yeah, but not all that much. I did it with my fingers, what about you? Heh, I'm sure a Tinker as great as you has a nice collection 'helpers'."

"U-Uh..." starts Tinker Bell, her face reddening considerably from Vidia's assumption. "Yeah... about that..." she adds, closing her thighs around her hand between her legs.

"Huh? What's wrong?" asks Vidia.

"Well, I haven't, yet..." comments Tinker Bell, averting her eyes.

Vidia's eyes though soon widen as a chuckle comes from her.

"You're joking right? After the Queen and your sister, you still have it!?"

Tinker Bell gives a simple nod.

"Why?"

"Well, it's actually a bit of a long story, but to make it simple, I didn't see the need."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, but it was when I was with Queen Clarion, who told me how important it is that I choose someone special to give my virginity to, so, the person I chose to save it for, is you."

Looking towards the Fast-Flyer, Tinker Bell sees her face was a bright red, before turning her gaze from her.

"I-Is that so... hehehe..."

"Do you not want to take it?" asks Tinker Bell, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well, I wouldn't say that... it's just, this adds an important new step that I'm not sure I'm ready to take. This would've been much easier if you had just taken your own virginity."

"Wow..." comments Tinker Bell, with a slight frown, lifting her hand from between her legs and folding her arms over her chest. "You're so thoughtful of my feelings. It's a bad thing that I want you to take my virginity."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." comments Vidia, looking back to her frowning girlfriend. "If you want to give it to me, then I'll take it, but, not right now."

"Well, that's good enough for me." replies Tinker Bell, lowering her hands to her lap, before Vidia sighs.

"Ok then, where were we... oh, you were too embarrassing to show yourself. Alright, I have an idea, how about you tell me what you want me to do?"

"Well... starts Tinker Bell, with a smile returning to her face and shifting her thighs a bit from her building arousal. "How about starting with my, chest?"

"Ok."

A small gasp leaves Tinker Bell as Vidia pushes her to her back, the purple-haired fairy sitting to her right, before leaning over with a smile and reaching her right hand's index finger under the top of the blonde's dress and slowly pulls.

With the apparent delight the Fast-Flyer had in slowly undressing her, Tinker Bell felt a little more embarrassed than she remembered being with the queen in a similar situation. A silent gasp leaves her when her erect nipples flick out from under her dress, which soon after, rests below her exposed breasts.

However, Tinker Bell notices Vidia's left eye twitch in what she thought was a brief look of annoyance come to her face.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." answers Vidia, with an annoyed smile, before bringing a little flinch from the blonde as she reaches out her right hand and palms Tinker Bell's left breast, squeezing and kneaded the mound, encouraging a small moan from the Tinker. "You're pretty big."

"Heh, you think so? I think I'm below average compared to the other fairies."

Tinker Bell found it a little odd that Vidia didn't comment at all to her remark, but felt her squeeze her breast a little harder, nothing painful, but noticeable, before the Fast-Flyer pinches both of her nipples, bringing a gasp and moan from her, closing her eyes for a few moments to enjoy the sensations given by Vidia.

Opening her eyes a few seconds later, Tinker Bell sees Vidia's smiling at her, which brings a smile to her face. Tinker Bell's gaze briefly falls to Vidia's chest, wondering if her breasts were sensitive to touch. However, looking to the Fast-Flyer's chest, a realization hits Tinker Bell, guessing the reason for Vidia's earlier annoyance, causing her to turn her head away, fighting back giggling as she lifts her left hand over her mouth a moment later.

"What?" questions Vidia.

"N-Nothing."

"Come on, tell me, what's so funny?" asks Vidia with a grin, pinching the blonde's nipples a little harder as she rolls them between her fingers, bringing a brief giggling gasp from Tinker Bell, along with a moan.

"I don't think you'll find it as funny."

"Tell me, or I'm removing my hands."

"Ok then, I know why you looked annoyed earlier." answers Tinker Bell, turning her gaze up to Vidia.

"I wasn't annoyed, what could I possibly be annoyed by?"

"That I have a bigger chest than you." answers Tinker Bell with a grin.

"W-What!?" gasps Vidia, her face reddening considerably, before Tinker lets out a giggling...

"Ow!"

As Vidia pinches her nipples tightly, prompting her to push away Vidia's fingers and cover her chest, still smiling.

"E-Even it that was true, which it isn't! As a Fast-Flying Fairy, a bigger chest would only be a hindrance."

"Heh, I'd think your hair would be the bigger hindrance." teases Tinker Bell.

Seeing the eye twitch return, Vidia removes herself from the bed and taking a few steps away, with her arms crossed over her chest and her back to the blonde. Tinker Bell worried that she may have discovered a touchy spot for her new girlfriend.

"Hey, I'm sorry..." comments Tinker Bell, sitting up. "I didn't know it was a big deal for you."

"Tinker Bell."

"Yeah..."

Vidia turns around with a smile.

"When was the last time you peed?"

"U-Uh, why?"

"Because, I've decided to punish you and I don't want you wetting my bed."

"W-What are you gonna do?" asks Tinker Bell warily as she moves back on the bed.

"When was the last time you peed?" asks Vidia again, grinning.

"U-Uh... just before I came here."

"Good."

Tinker Bell soon gasps in shock as Vidia unfolds her arms and lifts her hands, causing her to lift from the bed in a small localized whirlwind of air, before a second gasp comes from the blonde as her dress is pulled off, wearing only her slippers now as she immediately lowers her hands to cover herself.

"W-What are you doing!?"

"A neat little trick I learned awhile ago."

Completely unaware of Vidia's plan for her, Tinker Bell gives a gasp as she feels air move through her underarms, bringing a ticklish sensation with it, before another gasp leaves her as the cushion of air supporting her began teasing her as well, particularly, the back of her knees and her lower back.

Shortly after, giggles began to escape the Tinker as she squirms a little.

"T-This is, hehe... y-your punishment?" asks Tinker Bell through her giggles.

"Yep." answers Vidia with a grin.

After a few gestures from the purple-haired fairy's hands, Tinker Bell gasps out again as she feels the wind rushing over her nipples, tickling her there, but also giving a mild sexual pleasure. Another gasp leaves the blonde as she feels the wind slip between her legs and fingers covering her labia.

"AH! N-Not there! Hehehe-Ah-Hehe..." declares Tinker Bell, giggling and laughing as she frantically squirms her body, vainly trying to shield her labia.

"Hmm, interesting..." comments Vidia. "You're extra ticklish there?"

Vidia steps closer to her floating, giggling girlfriend and grabs her wrists, pulling them from between her legs, allowing her winds to sweep over her labia unimpeded, bringing an increased laughing from the Tinker.

"AH! Hehehehe! I-I give! Stop! Hehehe! It's t-to much!"

"Giving up already? I just started." comments Vidia with a smile, before releasing the blonde's hands, which quickly return between her legs as Vidia reaches her hands to Tinker Bell's slippers and pulling them off, allowing the winds to tickles her feet, before returning her hands to the Tinker's and pulling them away, grinning as Tinker Bell laughs and squirms frantically from the full-body tickling.

Minutes pass and the tickling punishment was tiring the blonde out, tears trailing from her closed eyes and still giggling, but weakly as her frantic squirming had nearly stopped. The fatigue causes her thighs to part, allowing the winds much more area to tease of the Tinker's blushing labia.

"Such a shame." comments Vidia, smiling, before she lowers the blonde to the bed, on her back with her head on the pillow. "I was hoping you'd last longer."

Tinker Bell simply giggles as she lay on the bed, failing to find the energy to cover herself as the lingering sensations of the wind teases her entire body.

"You're so, getting it, when I get my energy back." warns Tinker Bell breathlessly.

"Really now?" questions Vidia, joining the Tinker on the bed, straddling her waist, leaning down and giving Tinker Bell a quick kiss. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna tickle YOU, till you pee yourself."

"Hehe, I'd like to see you try." comments Vidia, sitting up as she places her right hand's index finger between Tinker Bells breasts and sliding her finger down to her belly-button, then back up, circling the blonde's left breast before palming it, then the right breast with her other hand. "How about I pick up from where I left off..."

The Fast-Flyer brings a small moan from the Tinker as she massages the mounds, though soon changing to pinching Tinker Bell's nipples as she lowers her head down and licking the valley between, bringing a small chuckle from the blonde again, before closing her eyes to relax into the sensations.

The dual massage of her breasts and the tease of her nipples continues for a couple of minutes at most, causing Tinker Bell to squirm lightly from Vidia's talented hands driving her arousal higher. However, a gasp leaves the Tinker as she felt a familiar, warm wetness surround her left nipple and opens her eyes to see Vidia circling her tongue around it. The tease lasts just moments, a brief sigh leaving Tinker Bell before, with a flinch and another small gasp leaving her, sees and feels Vidia switch to her other nipple, giving it the same amount of attention.

As Vidia alternates between both nipples, Tinker Bell's squirms were becoming more frequent as she soon began to shift her thighs together, feeling the pleasurable sensations gathering between her legs, along with the slickness of her flowing arousal coating her inner thighs.

Just a few swaps in, another gasp leaves Tinker Bell as Vidia's mouth claims the peak of her left breast, lightly sucking on her nipple as her tongue continues to circle and flick it, while her currently neglected nipple is pinched between the purple-haired fairy's fingers.

'_She's so good at this._' thinks Tinker Bell, lifting her hands to the back of Vidia's head, lightly pressing her against her breast. '_She might even make me come._'

With Tinker Bell's later thought though, another comes to her as she squirms and moans, feeling her center tingle with pleasure.

'_I haven't been doing anything to make Vidia feel good though. What was the practice for if I'm not gonna use it?_'

With the goal of doing her part to make Vidia good as well, Tinker Bell smiles with a quick idea, seeing the Fast-Flyer's reddened ears and lowers her right hand down towards Vidia's left ear.

However, with a brief caress of it's edge, Vidia's left hand rather quickly lifts to remove her hand and pinning it to the bed. A little surprised by the quick reaction, Tinker Bell grins with what she assumes it meant and lowers her left hand to Vidia's right ear, but she doesn't even reach it before Vidia's right hand reaches to her hand and pinning it to the bed as she lifts her mouth from the blonde's breast with a smirk, along with Tinker Bell.

"My ears are off-limits."

"It's ok, mine are the same. They're really sensitive."

"Really?" questions Vidia with a wider smirk. "I wish I would've known that earlier, so I can tickle you there too."

"Huh? They're not ticklish."

"You said they're the same as mine though."

"Yeah, don't you, uh, come, if their teased?"

"Heh, I wish!"

The two stare at each other for a few moments, before the realization came to them both as they gasp with a big smile.

Vidia releases Tinker Bell's left hand and moves her right hand to the blonde's right ear, caressing it and bringing an immediate gasp and moan from her, along with a groan and she turns her head to her left, pinning Vidia's hand against the bed, but it did little to stop the purple-haired fairy's tease.

Vidia only teased one ear however, Tinker Bell still had enough focus to lift her freed hand up to Vidia's right ear, teasing its edge and bringing an immediate flinch and giggle from her.

Tinker Bell though quickly discovered she was fighting a losing battle, the pleasure she felt from Vidia's teasing of her ear was too much compared to the pleasure Vidia received from the tickling of her ear. Coupled with the previous prematurely ended tease of her breasts and nipples, Tinker Bell could feel her first climax by Vidia's hands rapidly approaching.

"Ahhh... V-Vidia... Nngh!" comments Tinker Bell, her hand falling from Vidia's ear as she felt her body stiffening in preparation for her release as a tight ball of sensation floods her center.

"How close are you?" questions Vidia.

"I-I'm, g-gonna c-c-come!" answers Tinker Bell.

Tinker Bell is surprisingly relieved as she felt Vidia's tease stop, her approaching climax had passed the point of no return, but there was enough time between then and now for the blonde to be surprised as Vidia turns her head upright, before feeling the Fast-Flyer's lips meet hers and her tongue enter her mouth.

The surprise of the unexpected kiss, crumbles Tinker Bell's already failing hold on her climax, causing her to moan loudly into the kiss as her moment reaches her, swiftly wrapping her arms around Vidia in a tight hug and eagerly returning the kiss as her body quivers in the pleasure rolling through her while she felt her center throb intensely, giving fresh waves of pleasure with each throb as she squirms her hips and scissors her thighs together tightly.

Vidia's wings flutter in delight of feeling the fairy under her squirm and moan in pleasure.

Once the bliss passes, with Tinker Bell's hug ending with her arms falling to the sides limply, Vidia lifts her lips from her with a smile and deep blush on her face as Tinker Bell breaths quickly as she looks up to Vidia, trembling.

"I have to admit..." comments Vidia, placing her right hand to the blonde's cheek. "Making you come has made me really wet."

"Heh, well it's about time I make you come then, right?"

"You don't need a break?"

"Nope, I can come a few more times before I need a break."

"Great, me too." comments Vidia, before removing herself from the bed, then pulling her purple leaf panties from her hips and letting them fall to her feet, presenting her fully nude body and hairless blushing labia to the Tinker. Vidia finishes with untying her hair, letting it fall free and down pass her knees, briefly fanning it out with her fingers "Whaddya think?"

"Whoa..." gasps Tinker Bell. "You're beautiful!"

"Heh, you got that right!"

"You look good with your hair down."

"Yeah, I know, but it's nice to hear it said." comments Vidia proudly, using her left hand and running her fingers through her long hair, before she returns to the bed, positioning Tinker Bell's head between her legs as she sits up on her knees, facing towards the blonde's feet before parting her hair, pulling it over her shoulders so it wouldn't be in Tinker Bell's face.

"You know what to do right?" she asks, looking down to the Tinker.

"Yeah..." answers Tinker Bell, smiling up at the sight of Vidia's blushing labia, as well as the brown ring of her anus in her line of sight.

Tinker Bell could immediately see that Vidia's arousal juices didn't flow as abundantly and messily as her's, or even Queen Clarion's did. It was thinner, like water, she could even count the five small trails of fluid emerging from Vidia's slit and down her thighs. The Fast-Flyer was certainly wet enough, that was easy to see, but further proven with a little giggle from the Tinker as she felt a single drip from Vidia's aroused labia hit her right cheek.

Lifting her left hand up to the left cheek of Vidia's butt, Tinker Bell lifts her right hand, extending her index and middle fingers towards the blushing, wet lips. A small moan comes from Vidia as Tinker Bell slowly pushes her fingers into the Fast-Flyer, with a small squelch. Her finger reaching as far in as she could go, Tinker Bell gives a big smile as Vidia's small moan continues as she began a short thrusting, feeling her fingers quickly becoming slick with Vidia's juices and the reflexive squeezes.

However, Vidia soon gasps with her body and wings flinching in shock as she felt Tinker Bell's fingers curve to hit that special spot inside her. With a rubbing of that spot, bringing another gasp from Vidia, closing her eyes and leaning down on her left hand, with her right lowered to her pubic mound, told her that Tinker Bell knew what she was doing.

"O-Ohhhh, you DO know what to do!" comments Vidia.

Tinker Bell only grins from the remark as she continues to tease that special spot, steadily bringing Vidia's moans louder and louder, fully intending to bring her to her moment quickly, wanting to see the purple-haired fairy climax.

The Tinker's practiced action is quite successful, as Vidia lowers her right hand to the bed as well, moaning and trembling from Tinker Bell's focused attention to that one spot.

"T-Tink... i-if you keep that up, nngh, I'm gonna come in, n-no time."

"That's the point." comments Tinker Bell. "I wanna see it. I'll do it slower next time, I promise."

"W-Wait... St-stop-Nngh!"

"Nope." states Tinker Bell happily as she begins to stroke the swelling spot quicker and with more pressure, immediately bringing a hard groan from Vidia, and the Tinker feeling her fingers being squeezed tightly.

"J-Just wait a s-second!" declares Vidia, quickly lowering her right hand under her and grabbing the blonde's wrist and pulling her fingers out, before Vidia covers her labia.

A little puzzled by Vidia's insistence to delay her moment, following Vidia's groaning, Tinker Bell sees a trickling of fluid escape between her fingers and instantly realized Vidia's reason and smiles.

"T-Tink, I don't want you to freak out. Nngh, t-there's something you have to know-"

"You squirt, right?" questions Tinker Bell.

"U-Uh, yeah... nngh, you k-know about that?"

"Yep, so you don't need to be embarrassed."

"I-I'm not embarrassed! I just didn't want you freaking out and saying I peed on you!"

"Ok, ok." comments Tinker Bell with a smile, before pulling Vidia's hand from her labia and quickly returning her fingers into her and resuming her teasing of the extra sensitive spot, bringing another gasp from Vidia and a giggle from Tinker Bell as a tiny spurt leaves the Fast-Flyer's urethra and hit's the Tinker's forehead. Vidia though groans hard, before commenting...

"Y-You b-better drink it t-then! I don't, Nnngh! Wanna c-change my bed!"

"Ok."

Vidia wasn't quite expecting Tinker Bell to so readily agree, but it didn't matter, she was already failing to delay her moment.

With a loud moan from the purple-haired fairy, Tinker Bell was briefly shocked as a forceful torrent of Vidia's orgasmic emissions hits her in the face, before quickly lifting her mouth up as she pulls her fingers free, placing her lips against the upper cleft of Vidia's labia, taking her powerful ejaculation into her mouth and swallowing as Vidia herself continues to moan out loudly. Vidia's volume doesn't last for long though as she quickly covers her mouth with her right hand as she floods Tinker Bell's mouth with her cum.

Tinker Bell greedily gulps down the fluid, finding Vidia's taste even better than the Queen, wanting to continue drinking from the purple-haired fairy as long as she could. However, while the moment of ejaculatory bliss seemed much longer to Vidia, feeling the Tinker's lips on her, eagerly taking what her climaxing body had to give, Tinker Bell found herself disappointed as the flow began to lose strength quickly.

The torrent ends abruptly moments after placing her lips against Vidia, but the Fast-Flyer's body wasn't quite done as she gasps out with the flow resuming. Not quite as forceful, but for Tinker Bell, some considerable and delicious seconds more than the initial release. A third, weaker and slightly shorter stream leaves with another moan from Vidia, which was soon after, followed by a final, weak spurt, before Tinker Bell feels Vidia collapse on top of her as she trembles in the waning pleasure of her climax.

Pulling her lips from Vidia and resting her head back on the bed, Tinker Bell licks her lips with a smile of satisfaction as she looks to the purple-haired fairy's repeatedly clinching, blushing labia, a tiny trail of her lingering cum still leaving her.

"Wow... even Queen Clarion doesn't squirt THAT intensely and so much!"

"The Queen..." starts Vidia breathlessly. "Has taught you well... I need about a minute, after an orgasm like that."

"Hehehe... Ok..." comments Tinker Bell, though her gaze turns to Vidia's anus, which also clinches in time with her labia. "Do you have the energy to answer a question though?"

"Sure."

"When you come like that, does it feel like your peeing?"

"Yeah, heh, the best peeing ever."

"But how can you tell which is which though?"

"You just know... like now... I have to pee, but I'm too tired to get up."

"Oh, you're not gonna pee on me, are you?"

"No, I can hold it."

With another flinch from Vidia and a twitch of her wings, Tinker Bell sees the tip of the Fast-Flyer's left wing fall over her face. Lifting her left hand to brush it away, stroking the back of her hand over it brings another gasp from Vidia, causing her to quickly move her wing away.

"Don't do that! I'm still resting from the first one."

The blonde was only puzzled for a few seconds before grinning.

"So, it's your wings, not your ears."

"Heh, yeah, the tips and towards my back, along with my lower wings."

"Good to know..." comments Tinker Bell happily. "So, the middle of your wings aren't sensitive like that?"

"Nope..." answers Vidia, before taking a deep breath and exhaling, bringing a light giggle from the Tinker as her breath hits her inner left thigh. "By the way Tink, you smell good down here."

"R-Really?" asks Tinker Bell, her face reddening in sudden embarrassment at the unexpected comment.

"Yeah." answers Vidia, before lifting herself up off of the blonde, now on her hands and knee as she looks to Tinker Bell's crotch and gives a small gasp at the sight of the Tinker's messy, blushing lips and inner thighs, along with the small pool of slightly opaque fluid on the bed. "Whoa..."

"W-What?" questions Tinker Bell.

"If I'd have known you were the oozing type, I probably would've had you keep your panties on, I'm gonna have to change my bed anyway."

"Oh..." comments Tinker Bell, before a brief look of annoyance comes to her face. "Seriously? You're more concerned about your bed? I may be new at this, but even I know sex is messy."

"Yeah, yeah... I like my bed clean." states Vidia, before removing herself from the bed, turning to face the Tinker as she sits up. "I don't even like to masturbate in my bed."

"Really?"

"Yeah, heh, I'm sure you can still taste why."

"O-Oh... hehe, yeah, I guess it would be pretty annoying having to change your bed every time."

"Exactly." comments Vidia, before turning and heading to the door. "I'll be back in a sec, gonna empty my bladder, so you can't tickle me till I pee."

"Heh, OK."

Given a few moments to herself with Vidia's exit, Tinker Bell licks her lips, still tasting Vidia on her tongue. The blonde soon recalls a piece of information the Queen told her; that all fairies had the ability to eject fluid at the moment of orgasm, for some, it came naturally; others, that special spot inside needed to be teased. Tinker Bell guessed herself to be the latter and given the evident pleasure having that special spot inside teased gave, evidenced from the Queen, Peri and now Vidia, climaxing in just moments of focused attention to that spot, Tinker Bell greatly desired experiencing it, along with the sensation of 'squirting'.

Lowering her right hand down between her thighs, Tinker Bell palms her labia briefly before dipping her middle finger between the lips and feeling the barrier. The touch is short-lived though as the door opens and Tinker Bell pulls her hand away as she sees Vidia return.

"Ok then, let's get started again."

"Hey Vidia..." starts Tinker Bell, briefly averting her gaze with a little smile.

"Yeah?"

"I know you said you wanted to wait, but, I'd like you to take my virginity."

"O-Oh..." comments Vidia, blushing considerably as the Tinker looks up to her, which causes her to briefly avert her gaze this time. "Are you sure you want me to take it?"

"Yeah, I'm saving it just for you."

After a calming breath, Vidia looks back to the blonde with a rather serious look on her face.

"OK, if you've decided that you want me to be the one after all this time, then I'll accept."

"Heh, you don't have to look so serious."

Vidia joins Tinker Bell on the bed again, facing her as the Tinker lowers herself to her back and Vidia lies beside her, to the blonde's right, bringing a light moan from her as the purple-haired fairy lowers her right hand down and cups Tinker Bell's labia.

"I have to admit..." starts Vidia. "The only person's virginity I've taken is my own. I've avoided having sex with virgins to prevent this very moment from happening."

"Wow, well what makes me different?"

"Well I didn't think you were a virgin- wait, actually, I did, but figured you had taken your own virginity." comments Vidia, as she began to stroke the blonde's messy lips, bringing another moan from her.

"Then why are you doing it now after avoiding it?"

"I care about you a lot more than the others, plus, you asked." answers Vidia, smiling and blushing profusely as she slips her middle and ring fingers between the Tinker's lips to the fleshy barrier, teasing it.

With the contact, Tinker Bell closes her eyes, smiling as well as her face was just as red as Vidia's.

"Me too, I care about you so much. I want to say those words, but, it might be too soon."

"'Those' three words?" asks Vidia, continuing to smile as she strokes the fleshy wall inside the blonde.

"Yeah."

Opening her eyes, Tinker Bell sees Vidia lean in and kiss her for a few moments.

"Tinker Bell, I love you."

Seeing the Tinker give her a big smile, Vidia feels Tinker Bell's thighs close around her hand as she felt a warmth oozing through her fingers.

"I, love you too, Vidia."

After lifting her left hand to Vidia's cheek, Tinker Bell leans in and resumes the kiss, adding her tongue as Vidia does the same. Moments into the affection, Tinker Bell lowers her left hand down to Vidia's hand between her legs.

Seconds later, a muffled gasp and flinch comes from the Tinker as Vidia thrusts her fingers through the barrier and into Tinker Bell's untouched depths.

While the pain of the initial penetration was quite sharp, with a slightly reduced ache, the Tinker soon discovers the process wasn't over as she felt the intruding fingers spread her. This second round of fresh pain, feeling herself literally being split open, is intense enough to end the kiss and cry out.

"OWW!"

"That's it..." comments Vidia, lifting her left hand up to the blonde-haired fairies right cheek as she pulls her fingers out, gently caressing the Tinker's labia. "I'm done."

Following a sigh, Tinker Bell gives a little smile.

"Good, I'm glad that's a one-time thing."

"Yeah, you're gonna be sore for a little while." The Fast-Flyer returns the smile. "So, before you experience a whole new world of pleasure, I suggest you let this spot rest."

"Ok, thanks."

"I should probably be thanking YOU for choosing me to do this. But, my job isn't quite done yet..." lifting her right hand from the Tinker's lower lips, Vidia reveals the blood on her fingers. "I have to clean you up."

"Oh, right..." comments Tinker Bell, as Vidia removes herself from the bed, while the Tinker sits up and spreads her legs, looking down at herself, seeing a small trail of her blood on her right inner thigh, before lowering her right hand down and swiping her middle finger over her labia and seeing the blood on her finger.

Vidia returns to the bed soon after, carrying a couple cotton balls in her right hand, though sees Tinker Bell giggling to herself before licking the blood from her finger.

"Something funny?"

"Well, I just had a thought; If I had discovered masturbation earlier, what kind of reaction I would've had if I took my own virginity and saw myself bleeding."

"Oh, hehe, I'd love to see something like that..." replies Vidia, joining the Tinker on the bed, placing and pressing one of the cotton balls against the blondes labia. "You'd probably ask all of us if you had done something wrong in a panic."

"Heh, the others would be nice about it, but I'm sure you wouldn't be. You'd probably say something that's completely untrue and watch me panic."

"Yeah, I would, but I wouldn't let it go on too long, I'd come clean eventually."

"Eventually..." comments Tinker Bell with a smirk.

Briefly returning the smirk, Vidia's gaze lowers as she pulls away the cotton, turning it a bit and patting the Tinker's labia, seeing only a few spots of red.

"Looks like the bleeding's stopping."

"Seems like it, there's a bit of a dull ache now, but it's fading."

"Well then, would you like to use your own fingers or want me to do it?" asks Vidia with a smile as she palms the blondes labia and strokes her, urging a small moan from the Tinker as she attempts to soothe the lingering pain away.

"Hmm... I'd like to feel your fingers."

"Alright..." answers Vidia, looking into the Tinker's eyes as she teases the threshold of the blondes entrance with her middle and ring fingers, though before she pushes in...

"Wait, before you start, I have a, request..." comments Tinker Bell, blushing from a bit of embarrassment.

"What is it?"

"Well, I'd really like to see what it feels like to have that special spot inside teased and being able to climax like you do."

"Oh, ok..." replies Vidia, smiling, before lifting her left hand to the Tinker's shoulder and pushing her to her back and she sits to the blondes right. "But first, you need to get used to having something inside, otherwise, it'll be too much too soon or uncomfortable."

"OK." comments Tinker Bell with a big smile and spreading her legs a bit. "I'm ready."

"Here I go, oh and try to relax if you can."

Following the Fast-Flyer's warning, she begins pushing her middle and ring fingers into the Tinker's unexplored depths, with an immediate moan and groan combo from the blonde fairy. Vidia advances slowly, allowing the sensations to come as gradually to Tinker Bell as she could, though the purple-haired fairy's smile is quite big from seeing the Tinker under her squirm and moan from the brand new pleasure.

With her fingers reaching as deep as her second knuckle, Vidia rests her palm over the Tinker's erect clit.

"How is it?"

"D-Different..." answers Tinker Bell with a grin as she looks up at Vidia. "F-Feeling myself, spread open and s-something going inside me... It feels weird, but good, familiar too."

"Familiar?"

"Yeah, it feels similar to when I, uh... stick things in my butt." answers Tinker Bell, briefly averting her eyes.

"Oh, hehe... you really like it up the butt huh?"

"...Y-Yeah..." admits Tinker Bell, embarrassingly looking up to Vidia, before squirming her hips a bit. "By the way Vidia, your fingers feel a lot bigger than they look."

"OH!" gasps Vidia, before pulling her ring finger out. "Sorry about that! Of course you'd be really tight right now."

"That's ok. it didn't hurt, just a bit uncomfortable."

"Well then, I'll start with one finger for now."

"Ok-oh-mmmm..." replies Tinker Bell, though quickly gasping into a moan as she feels Vidia's finger begin to slowly retreat and advance, sending brand new jolts of pleasure through her body, causing her to reflexively close her thighs around Vidia's hand, bringing a chuckle from her.

"Hehe, you're gonna have to keep your legs spread, at least enough for me to move."

"S-Sorry..." replies Tinker Bell, spreading her legs just enough for Vidia to resume her slow thrusts and the blondes squirms.

The Fast-Flyer is silent as she calmly teases the Tinker's newly opened depths, smiling as she watches Tinker Bell's squirms and hears her gasp with pleasure as she felt the warm tunnel frequently tighten around her finger, along with the squelches of the Tinker's building juices flowing from her. Soon, as the blonde's breathing began to quicken, her thighs spread open a little more as her left hand grabs at the bed while her right lowers towards Vidia's between her legs, resting her hand over the Fast-Flyer's, whose smile grows.

"Getting close already?" asks Vidia.

"Y-Yeah... mmm... like when I m-masturbated for the f-first time... I climaxed really, nngh... quick."

"Heh, I'm pretty sure everyone's first time is quick."

The Tinker's growing moans is her only reply from Vidia's persistent, thrusting finger, soon bringing a small gasp from the blonde as she lifts her legs, with her feet flat on the bed and closing her trembling thighs a little, though not enough to hinder Vidia's thrusts driving her closer and closer to her first vaginally penetrative orgasm.

Only moments later, Tinker Bell gasps out into a lengthy moan as she squirms her hips energetically, feeling her spasming center vainly trying to grab at the Fast-Flyer's still thrusting finger, which only drives her pleasure higher. Just seconds into her release, the Tinker reflexively closes her thighs, however, this only stops Vidia for a few moments, before the Fast-Flyer lifts her free hand to the Tinker's right knee and parting her legs as she resumes her thrusting, increasing her pace a bit.

With the resumed, quicker thrusts, Tinker Bell gasps out again, the squelches produced from Vidia's fingers becoming louder before Tinker Bell's right hand grabs tightly at Vidia's wrist, though she doesn't pull the Fast-Flyer's hand away.

Vidia is all smiles as she watches the Tinker squirm and moan from her first vaginal climax, her finger unstopping for the rather short duration of the blonde's bliss. Once the Tinker began to relax, the pace of Vidia's finger also slows, but not stopping completely, causing the Tinker's fleshy tunnel to frequently squeeze her finger with a quite moaning from her.

With the blondes eyes closed, Vidia, lowers herself to give the Tinker a brief kiss, prompting the Tinker to open her eyes with a smile, briefly returning the kiss before Vidia lifts herself up, removing her finger from the Tinker and licking it clean.

"Thanks for giving me another one of your firsts." comments Vidia.

"Heh, you're welcome. Though I do feel a bit bad though, you're doing a lot more than I am."

"Well I can easily solve that problem." replies Vidia with a smirk, before repositioning herself over the Tinker, the blondes head between her legs once again, before moving her hair over her shoulders, away from the Tinker's face, then looking down between the blondes legs. "Since I'm going to be changing my bed anyway, you can make me come while I give you that squirting orgasm you want."

"Ok." replies Tinker Bell, once again having a close-up view of the Fast-Flyer's labia and anus, her gaze though, narrows to the brown ring as she lifts her hands to Vidia's butt and spread the cheeks. "Vidia?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like your butt played with?"

"No licking." answers Vidia with a smirk.

"Aww, why not?" asks Tinker Bell with a smile. "You look clean."

"Of course I'm clean, but ok, you have a choice to make; my butt or my lips. 'Cause I'm not kissing you anymore if you're gonna put your tongue there."

"Aww, fine then, you have a point." replies Tinker Bell, briefly recalling the small dilemma not occurring with the Queen, since she made it a point not to kiss her.

"If you decide though that you're OK with not kissing me until you brush your teeth again and wash your tongue, you can do it if you want, it's entirely up to you." comments Vidia, before leaning forward, looking down to the Tinker's blushing lower lips and placing her right hand over them before stroking, urging a small moan from the Tinker.

"So you're fine with having your butt played with then?" asks Tinker Bell, before a smile comes to her face as she sees a tiny trail of Vidia's arousal trail out of her and towards her clit, before hanging from the nub, ready to fall with the slightest motion from the Fast-Flyer.

"Honestly, I'd much prefer the more obvious choice, but as long as it's two or less fingers and you really want to do it, then I'm fine with it, it does feel good after all."

"Heh, the 'obvious choice' huh?" questions Tinker Bell with a smile, before moving her right hand towards the Fast-Flyer's labia, bringing a flinch and gasp from her as the blonde swipes the hanging drip of arousal from her clit with a finger before sticking it in her moth.

Following a brief chuckle from Vidia, a small flinch and gasp leaves Tinker Bell as she feels a finger return inside of her. Tinker Bell soon mirrors Vidia's action, inserting her index and middle fingers into the Fast-Flyer, giving only two thrusts before locating that special spot and bringing another gasp and flinch from Vidia.

"Going right to it again huh..." comments Vidia.

Tinker Bell soon feels Vidia's finger curve upwards inside her and the next moment, the most intense jolt of sensation strikes her body, bringing a loud gasp of shock from her and a rather violent flinch.

So violent, that a gasp of pain leaves Vidia as the Tinker's right knee shoots up and connects to her forehead.

"OW!" gasps Vidia, immediately pulling her fingers from the Tinker and sitting up as she lifts her hands up to her head.

"W-What!?" gasps Tinker Bell.

"You kneed me in the head!" answers Vidia, looking down.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! It was an accident!"

"I know that, but it still hurt."

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting what that felt like. It was more intense than my ears AND my c-clit."

Vidia delays in answering, rubbing away the pain in her forehead before asking...

"How flexible are you?"

"Uh, I dunno, I can touch my toes with no problem."

"You think you're flexible enough for me to lift your feet up to your head?"

"That... sounds uncomfortable." answers Tinker Bell warily.

"Well, one way to find out..."

"Hey, wait!"

However, Vidia is already in motion, reaching forward to the Tinker's legs, grabbing them under the knees before lifting them, followed by the Fast-Flyer standing up a little as she pulls Tinker Bell's feet down towards her head, not only confirming that the Tinker is quite flexible, but causing the blonde's hips to rise up a little.

"Well..." starts Vidia with a smile as she holds Tinker Bell's feet on the bed at the sides of the Tinker's head. "Looks like you're pretty flexible."

"Come on Vidia, this is embarrassing!" declares Tinker Bell as she squirms in vain, which only brings a bigger smile to Vidia's face as Tinker Bell's struggle only causes her hips to slightly bob up and down.

"Embarrassing? Why? It's just the two of us." comments Vidia, before bringing a gasp from the Tinker as she carefully lowers her hips, pulling her hands away and letting Tinker Bell's feet rest against the back of her thighs and butt, causing the Tinker's hips to rise even further, nearly vertical as Tinker Bell now had the closest possibly view of Vidia's lower lips, her anus in particular.

"Really Vidia!?"

"Heh, think of it this way, you wont have to lift your head now." comments Vidia, as she places her hand to Tinker Bell's thighs, her thumbs and index fingers framing the blonde's labia.

"Or smell it, I'm staring right at your butt-hole."

"Oh..." replies Vidia, her blush of arousal briefly shifting to one of embarrassment. "Well I can't smell too bad, I am clean there, you said so yourself. Plus, you like licking it anyway, so I'm sure the smell isn't much of an issue for you."

Vidia's remark brings a frown to the Tinker as she thinks, '_Clarion always took a bath before and Peri didn't have much of a smell. But fine, if you're going to put it in my face..._' before extending her tongue.

"AH!" gasps Vidia as flinches hard with her wings briefly stiffening, as she felt something wet wash over her anus. "T-Tink!?" The Fast-Flyer is answered with another lick, bringing a second gasp from her as her face turns a bright red, before feeling a third and fourth lick. "Y-You're actually, doing it..."

To Vidia's surprise, while she found the sensation odd, it also brought pleasure with it. The reactive clenches of her teased anus did nothing to dull or mask the sensation, however, un-clenching brought another gasp from the Fast-Flyer as the Tinker's tongue teased more of her now exposed anus, bringing a shutter from her.

Tinker Bell herself, takes great delight in the reaction she was getting, soon lifting her hands up to the cheeks of Vidia's butt, placing her thumbs to the sides of her anus and spreading her open a bit more, the following lick brings another gasp from the Fast-Flyer.

While Vidia steadily felt herself succumbing to the unusual sensation, she refused to let herself melt under the Tinker's actions, she was on top after all. Looking towards the blonde's crotch presented in front of her, Vidia quickly began what she set out to do. Resting her right hand on the blonde's left thigh, a small shudder of pleasure comes from Vidia, as she felt the Tinker's insistent tongue causing her anus to weaken and relax, which in turn, increased the intensity of the Tinker's tongue on her sensitive flesh.

Another pleasured gasp leaves the Fast-Flyer before locking her sight on the Tinker's labia, which were blushing in arousal as a rather small trail of the Tinker's juices flows from her, over her clit and down her belly. Taking just a second to lubricate her index and middle fingers in the Tinker's abundant juices, Vidia finally felt a bit of relief as she sinks her two fingers into the Tinker, who stops her actions with a gasp and a flinch of her hips as Vidia felt her fingers gripped tightly.

"Y-You're using two fingers again?"

"Yeah, you said it didn't hurt, besides, I think you feel a tiny bit looser."

"Well, it's not as uncomfortable as before, but it still is."

Vidia says nothing in reply, but urges another gasp-turned-moan from the Tinker as she began to slowly moves her fingers in and out, aiming to relax the Tinker's sensitive inner walls to comfortably accommodate the additional finger.

A goal in which she was easily able to accomplish over the next five minutes as Tinker Bell's moan persists.

Vidia is all smiles as her fingers slip in and out of the Tinker with ease from her overabundance of juices that had been worked up, providing a satisfying squelch with each insertion of her fingers. Not long into the resistance-less thrusts, the Tinker began moving her hips, as best she could anyway from her position to meet Vidia's fingers, which brings a chuckle from the Fast-Flyer

"You're really getting into it, huh?" asks Vidia, before pulling her fingers free of the Tinker's oozing hole, thick strings of her juices connecting Vidia's fingers to her as the Fast-Flyer grins at the sight of Tinker Bell's labia, clenching repeatedly with the Tinker's whine...

"Noooo! Don't stop! I'm right there!"

"Looks like it..." comments Vidia. "Yanno, it's a good thing you can climax more than once and keep going, because..."

Vidia soon lowers her lips towards the Tinker's and brings a gasp from her as she slowly licks her entire labia in one, slow pass, starting from her clit and dipping her tongue into the blonde, gathering up as much of her juices as she could while the excess trails over the Tinker's anus and down her back.

"Mmmm..." moans Vidia, before seeing the Tinker's now clean lips soon spasm as Tinker Bell moans out loudly as her body trembles under the Fast-Flyer and her once clean labia is flooded with fresh juices flowing out of her. "Heh, because..." continues Vidia, watching the Tinker's climax. "I love how sensitive you are right now, I'm going to enjoy this as much as I can."

The Fast-Flyer didn't settle on watching, quickly bringing another gasp from the Tinker as she returns her fingers into her climaxing depths and resumes her thrusts, going a bit faster than before, urging the Tinker's moan louder.

Delightfully able to extend Tinker's Bell's bliss for nearly three minutes before she began to calm down, Vidia smiles as she no longer felt any resistance to her thrusting fingers, before removing them from the blondes very messy labia.

Following another cleaning lick and flinch from Tinker Bell, Vidia palms the blushing wet lips, caressing them for a moment as she hears Tinker Bell breathing heavily against her anus, which tickled a bit.

"You still awake Tink?"

"Y-Yeah... somehow..."

"Good, 'cause I'm not done with you. After all, I haven't made you orgasm like me."

"I might, n-need a break..." comments Tinker Bell, before she was aware enough to feel something warm repeatedly dripping onto her, where her collar-bones meet.

The only thing Tinker Bell could think it could be is Vidia's own arousal dripping from her; her thought was also correct.

"Nope, no breaks." replies Vidia, as she sinks her fingers into the Tinker again with a gasp from her, before a second, louder gasp leaves her when Vidia locates that special spot and begins to stroke it.

Bound as she was, Tinker Bell's reaction was very limited, but it was strong enough to lift Vidia up briefly.

"Heh, no kicks to the face this time, only you having your first squirting orgasm." comments Vidia, bringing a louder moan from the Tinker as she rubbed the spot a little harder and quicker. "Hmm, I wonder how quick you'll come now that I'm teasing you here for the first time ever. Oh, by the way, it's going to feel like you have to pee really bad, so you don't have to waste your time telling me to stop 'cause you have to pee, so just let it go."

However, only a minute at most passes as Vidia soon hears a hard groan from the Tinker before seeing two tiny spurts leave Tinker Bell.

"That's it Tink! Don't fight it!" declares Vidia, teasing The Tinker's swelled G-spot faster.

"Nnnnngh...I-I gotta PEEEEE!"

The comment brings a giggle from Vidia before replying... "I told you-"

However, that's as far as Vidia gets before Tinker Bell screams out as a forceful torrent of clear fluid ejects powerfully from the blonde's urethra and directly into Vidia's face, causing her to reactivity gasp and pull her fingers from the Tinker and shield her face. While Vidia was able to protect her face from the geyser erupting from the Tinker, she causes every other part of the front of her body to be drenched.

After an impressively long, uninterrupted six second and noisy drenching, thanks to the Tinker's scream of bliss, Vidia continues to shield herself, anticipating the second round. However after just a couple of seconds, doesn't come and Vidia feels Tinker Bell trembling vigorously under her and still moaning. Lowering her hands, Vidia sees that the Tinker is still well within her climax, her hips shuttering and fresh arousal juices rapidly flowing from her, along with a number of much smaller spurts leaving her.

"Wow..." comments Vidia, smiling at the sight of herself and Tinker Bell. "Hopefully that was just a first-time event..." she adds, before carefully lifting herself up and allowing Tinker Bell's legs to return to the bed, who turns to the right and lifting her knees up to her chest as she lowers her hands between her legs to sooth her throbbing center and feeling herself still squirting, though weakly, with the last of her cum leaving her.

"Because..." continues Vidia, lowering herself behind the Tinker and trailing her left hand along the blondes left wing. "If you squirt like that every time, by bed is going off-limits."

"Hehe..." giggles Tinker Bell during her waning pleasure. "A-Again with the bed... I just had o-one of the most intense orgasms of my life and your worried about your bed getting dirty."

"Well I just like a clean bed, that's all. Anyway, what did you think of your first squirting orgasm?"

"Amazing!" answers Tinker Bell, turning around to face Vidia. "It's just like you said; it feels like I was peeing but it can't even compare to how amazing it feels. Heh, I'm feeling so drained from how intense it was, I probably couldn't stand right now if I tried."

"Well good thing you can fly then."

"Heh, true..."

Following the comment, a small gasp of delight soon leaves Tinker Bell as an idea comes to her.

"Hey, I think it's my turn now, since I was stopped from what I was doing."

"Oh yeah, make sure you clean your mouth before kissing me." reminds Vidia with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know..."

The Tinker reaches her right hand over Vidia's body, pulling her left wing over the Fast-Flyer's body, gripping the appendage with both hands just under its tip before Vidia asks...

"What are you gonna do?"

"This..." answers Tinker Bell, before lifting the tip of Vidia's wing up to her mouth and licking it once, immediately bringing a gasp and flinch from the Fast-Flyer before she quickly lifts her left hand up and pulling her wing from the Tinker's mouth, who giggles with delight, though still held on to the appendage. "The reaction I was hoping for!"

"What other possible reaction would I have?"

"Heh, I dunno, maybe licking your wing could be ticklish."

"Well it's certainly not ticklish."

"Well then, I wonder what sort of reaction I'd get from you if I did, THIS!" comments Tinker Bell, before quickly taking the tip of Vidia's wing into her mouth, reaching nearly to the back as she swirls her tongue around it.

"AH! D-Don't- Ngnh!" gasps out Vidia as she quickly began groaning into a moan as she squirms her hips from the pleasure she felt from the Tinker's action.

Tinker Bell, is even further delighted with the reaction she receives, briefly comparing her own reaction to having her ears teased. With the obvious difference in size, Tinker Bell has the benefit of watching Vidia's pleasured face, which soon frowns up as she began to pull her mouth back, soon freeing the wing tip before repeatedly flicking her tongue over it.

In response to this tease, Vidia, releases her hold on her wing and lowers her left hand down between her legs, which brings a smile to the Tinker's face, before Vidia opens her eyes, smiling at her before attempting to reposition herself on top of Tinker Bell, though the Fast-Flyer got a surprise when the Tinker stops her, pushing the Fast-Flyer to her back and straddling her waist instead.

"Not this time, I wanna see your face." comments Tinker Bell.

"You can see my face with me on top too."

"Yeah, but I like this view better."

"But I don't."

Seeing the frown on Vidia's face, Tinker Bell pauses as a realization came to her, bringing a grin to her face as a sense of power comes over her.

"I think I get it... I"m sure you're thinking something like; '_A Fast-Flyer such as me looks down, not up_' right?"

Vidia doesn't answer, averting her eyes.

"Really Vidia, we're a couple now and you're thinking things like that?" comments Tinker Bell with a smirk. "But it's so like you though."

"You're the beginner here." replies Vidia, "I SHOULD be on top."

"Well you're not." comments Tinker Bell, taking hold of Vidia's left wing again and taking its tip into her mouth, bringing another gasping moan from the Fast-Flyer. "I may be a beginner compared to you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to settle for being the one on the bottom all the time."

For the next few moments as Tinker Bell teases Vidia's wing with her mouth and tongue, the Tinker is delighted with the Fast-Flyer's moans and squirming under her. Shortly into the tease, Tinker Bell further understood the reasoning Vidia wanted to be on top, for the Fast-Flyer, it was about control and dominance. Now, Tinker Bell held that power, if only for the moment, which brought a surge of arousal through her body at the thought that Vidia, who thought of herself as above others, was now below her.

Tinker Bell didn't wave this thought in front of Vidia though, opting to focus her attention on the goal at hand, or rather, in her mouth as she brings another gasping moan from the Fast-Flyer as she began to lightly suck on Vidia's wing.

Vidia, unable to speak, could only moan and squirm, though she soon places her left hand over her mouth, muffling her moans some as Tinker Bell sped her towards her moment.

It wasn't long before Vidia brings an accidental gasp and flinch from Tinker Bell as she lowers her right hand down between Tinker Bell's legs, her arm sliding against the blondes lower lips as she made her way to her own and begins to tease herself.

Vidia was still aware enough in her pleasure to realize the additional effect the movement of her arm had and began to purposely move her arm back and forth as she teases her clit, also bringing out Tinker Bell's moans.

Still highly sensitive from her previous climax, Tinker Bell is very nearly stopped from her own juices lubricating Vidia's arm, allowing a much more pleasurable slide as the Tinker shutters. However, pushing through the pleasure, Tinker Bell continues to lick and suck Vidia's wing.

Through their combined moans, along with Tinker Bell beginning to thrust herself against Vidia's arm, it doesn't take very long at all for either to reach their peak again. Vidia reaches hers first, moaning loudly against her hand still over her mouth as a brief watery hiss is heard as a stream of clear fluid ejects from the Fast-Flyer, before repeating with two shorter streams, before shuttering with pleasure with a few final spurts leaving.

While Vidia stopped her arm with the arrival of her moment, Tinker Bell was busy driving herself towards hers as she thrusts herself against the Fast-Flyer's arm. Just seconds after Vidia's moment of bliss begins to wane with the last spurts of pleasure, Tinker Bell moans out, Vidia's wing still in her mouth as her body shutters and floods the Fast-Flyer's arm in her abundant juices, further aiding the Tinker in her pleasurable thrusts.

Once the peak finally passes, the Tinker's hands release Vidia's wing as they fall to her sides before the delicate appendage falls from her mouth as Tinker Bell breaths heavily as a small coating of sweat brings her body to a light shine.

Vidia opens her eyes in time to see this, bringing a smile to her face.

"I don't think I've said this yet..." starts Vidia, gaining the Tinker's attention, before bringing another shutter and moan from her as she pulls her arm free and places her hands to the Tinker's hips. "...but, you're beautiful."

The comment brings a big smile to Tinker Bell's face, before leaning forward on her hands as she looks into Vidia's eyes.

"You too." She replies, before laying atop the Fast-Flyer, placing her right ear against Vidia's chest, hearing her quickened heartbeat. "Can we just rest a bit like this for a while?"

"Sure." answers Vidia, before wrapping her arms around the Tinker in a light hug.

With each closing their eyes in relaxation, it wasn't long before both drifts off into a pleasant nap.

* * *

**- A couple hours later -**

**- Outside the Pixie Dust Depot -**

Silvermist, figuring enough time had passed, is all smiles as she makes her way to the Depot. To her delight, she spots the blonde Sparrow Man she was looking for walking out of the building and flying off away from her, though she quickly flies after him.

"Hey Terrence! You have a minute?" calls out the Water Fairy.

"Huh? Yeah." answers the Dust-Keeper, stopping and turning to Silvermist. "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask YOU that. How's Tink?" comments Silvermist with a big smile.

"Oh, uh, Tink's fine I guess. She seemed really happy this morning when she came for her ration of Pixie Dust."

"Oh I'm sure you know why, don't you?"

"I don't... do you?"

"You don't have to pretend." comments Silvermist, moving a little closer and whispering. "_I already know, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I'm so happy for you two! I was hoping you two would get together!_"

"Wait, you think me and Tink are a couple?" asks Terrence with a smile and a light blush on his cheeks. "You got it all wrong, Tink turned me down months ago."

"What!?" gasps Silvermist. "Are you sure!?"

"Heh, yeah, I'm pretty sure, I was there. Tink is always so into her work, I just thought she never noticed I liked her; heh, apparently I wasn't as subtle as I thought, thanks to the guys at the depot. So I decided one day, after helping Tink with another one of her inventions, I'd tell her how I feel. I found out though that she knew I liked her for a little while and was too nervous to say anything, 'cause she didn't think of me that way, but as a really good friend. Heh, I won't lie that it didn't hurt, but we're still friends."

"Aww, I'm sorry." comments Silvermist sadly, placing a comforting hand to the Dust-Keeper's shoulder.

"Heh, it's ok, really. I'm fine, we still hang out together."

"That's good..." starts Silvermist, before a big smile comes to her face and declares excitedly... "So Tink was talking about someone else!"

"Huh?"

"O-Oh!" gasps Silvermist, covering her mouth with her hands, but quickly removing them and grabbing the Sparrow Man by the shoulders. "Forget this conversation ever happened!" she declares sternly with a blush rising on her face. "You can't tell ANYONE!"

"Heh, ok, ok." answers Terrance, lifting his hands with a smile.

Silvermist moves away as she thinks aloud...

"Maybe the Babbling Brook has something to say about this..."

With the Water Fairy flying away, Terrence giggles to himself, commenting... "Looks like Tink's doing just fine, I wonder who it is though that could take her attention away from Tinkering." before flying off as well. "I'm sure I'll find out sooner or later."

END...

* * *

**- A Week Later -**

**- Vidia's home -**

Fawn, Iridessa, Rosetta and Silvermist currently gather near Vidia's home, all four having been informed by Tinker Bell to meet her and Vidia here. The Animal, Garden and Light Fairy's were quite curious as to why their Tinkering friend chose the Fast-Flyer's home, meeting them both together. However, the Water Fairy, Silvermist, is absolutely giddy with excitement, a seemingly permanent smile persisting on her face since the group gathered up to meet up with their friends.

Landing at the Fast-Flyer's door-step, Fawn knocks on the door as Iridessa comments the group...

"I forgot how alone Vidia is out here."

"Yeah..." adds Fawn with a smirk. "Maybe the other Fast-Flying Fairies want nothing to do with her."

"_It's the other way around._" comments Vidia from the other side of the door, before it opens, revealing herself and Tinker Bell standing to her right. "Besides, I'm happy just where I am, very few surprise visits."

Tinker Bell greets her friends and after the return greeting, Rosetta asks...

"So, what have we come all the way to Vidia's home for, and why are you two together?"

With Rosetta's ending comment, Silvermist giggles and hops excitedly, drawing Vidia's wondering gaze and asking...

"What's with her?"

Iridessa answers, "Sil says she knows why we're here, but she won't tell us. She won't even give us a hint."

"Really?" comments Vidia, before looking towards Tinker Bell suspiciously, who blushes a little with a nervous chuckle. "Anyway, come in."

With Vidia and Tinker Bell moving aside, the four Fairy's walk into the Fast-Flyer's home, whom closes the door behind them. After the group turns to face Vidia and Tinker Bell, the Purple-haired fairy takes a breath, with her cheeks gaining a shade of red, before declaring...

"Tink and I are a couple!"

"YAY!" cheers Silvermist excitedly, as she immediately rushes towards the surprised Tinker and gives her a tight, but happy hug. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! I don't have to keep it to myself anymore! It was getting sooooo hard!"

"U-uh... thanks." replies Tinker Bell, lightly hugging the Water fairy in return, before looking to Vidia, seeing her frown, prompting Tinker Bell to mouth the word, '_Sorry_.'

Meanwhile, Iridessa, Fawn and Rosetta, all stood in shock, mouths agape in speechlessness. The trio remained in their shocked states for a few long seconds, until Silvermist releases Tinker Bell and turns to them, asking...

"Isn't it great! I found out from the Babbling Brook and I wanted to tell you girls sooooooo much, but when Tink came to me a week ago wanting to know want to-"

However, the Tinker gasps as her face flares red and quickly placing her hands over Silvermist's mouth.

"Hehehehe... They don't really need to know that, Sil."

Iridessa is the first to recover, though not by much, simply asking...

"Huh!?"

Rosetta is next...

"Wha..."

Fawn actually manages a sentence...

"Vidia... and Tink? Wow... didn't see that one coming."

"But..." starts Iridessa. "Tink, what about Terrance? I thought you liked him."

"I do..." replies Tinker Bell, releasing Silvermist, who returns to the others side, next to Fawn, as the Tinker briefly averts her eyes shyly. "But not like that. I turned him down a few months ago, he actually took it pretty well."

"And... you chose Vidia?" asks Rosetta.

"Hey!" gasps Vidia with a frown.

Iridessa and Silvermist, respectively, also sided with Vidia as they look to the Garden Fairy...

"That was a little mean."

"Yeah."

"Oh please, Vidia's said worse. Besides, I'm sure I wasn't the only one thinking it. Vidia's not exactly the most friendly fairy here." replies Rosetta, before Iridessa adds...

"It doesn't mean you can say it."

"Yeah..." comments Fawn. "Besides, sure, it's a shock, but everyone deserves love, even Vidia."

"Gee, thanks..." states Vidia, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that!" adds Fawn with a nervous chuckle.

"Well I think it's wonderful!" states Silvermist.

"Me too." adds Iridessa, with a smile.

"Well, if this isn't some sort of mean trick Vidia's playing on Tink, then I'm happy for you two." states Rosetta.

"It's not." replies Vidia with a frown, but her blush brightening as she drapes her left arm over Tinker Bell's shoulders. "I love her."

All four fairies gasp at the announcement.

"Whoa..." comments Fawn. "The 'L' word, from Vidia!?"

Followed by Rosetta...

"I never thought the day would come..."

Then Iridessa, who smiles...

"Vidia, you're in love with Tink?"

"Y-Yes I am!" answers Vidia, though she was followed by Tinker Bell, who wraps her right arm around the Fast-Flyer's waist...

"Me too, I love Vidia."

The response is four simultaneous "Aww's", before Iridessa comments...

"You two actually look kinda cute together."

Silvermist though, began repeating...

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss..."

"Nope." answers Vidia. "I don't kiss my girlfriend just because someone says."

Vidia's response brings a little gasp from the four and Fawn commenting...

"First the 'L' word, now the 'G' one? You gotta do it now, kiss, kiss, kiss..."

Silvermist quickly resumes her chant, bringing a groan from the Fast-Flyer and a giggle from Tinker Bell, before Iridessa and Rosetta soon join in.

Before the Fast-Flyer's annoyance could turn to anger, Tinker Bell quickly gives Vidia a kiss on the cheek, bringing a gasp from the purple-haired fairy before the Tinker comments...

"There, that's all you're getting."

"Good enough." replies Rosetta as she and the others chuckle from Vidia's embarrassed response to the unexpected kiss.

Fawn though, smirks and asks...

"So, is kissing all you've done so far?"

"..."

"..."

Vidia and Tinker Bell's blushing faces immediately mirror each other, before their four friends giggle with assumption.


End file.
